Other Characters
Amazing Paul Fishbine Played by Lou Vani. The Demon Hunter The Demon Hunter was planing on capaturing lester frome unleasing evil but tommy & merton batted him and scuked him up mistaking him for the demon Father Flanigan Father Flanigan is a Catholic priest who can perform exorcisms. Tommy drew him away from a poker game including a Sister Mary Margaret in The Exor-Sis to help Becky. Tommy puts a big jacket, ski cap, and sunglasses on him. When he's trying to act cool for Tommy, so as not to ruin the party, he dances a little. Stacey's Friend 1 thinks his moves are kind of old school but pretty tight. He slips on the wet floor and is knocked unconscious. On his person, he has rosary beads, Instant Holy Water Tablets, and funeral notes that say, "We will all miss our friend (insert name of deceased here)." Junior Lewis A boxing champion. Tommy is a fan of his. He went to the bookmobile, became a book, and the librarian used him as one of the two forms she took. She also became a ninja from the book Ninja Combat. Kyle Slavec Kyle Slavec is a freshman who takes Lori Baxter to the prom in Thanks. She didn't realize he was a freshman. He's a year younger than his class and doesn't have his license. His Grandpa Vince was going to take Lori and he to the prom, bu he ended up not being able to. They got a ride from Tommy, but Kyle fell asleep in the car. He calls Tommy "sir" and "Mr. Dawkins". This character is played by Tod Fennell. Lunch Lady Santa Claus Students * *;Brad Carp :Brad got wedgies every single day of junior high, but after he threw a "monstrous" party, "Rad Brad" was born. Brad wears sunglasses inside. * *;Brett Johnson :Class president. Tommy thinks he is virtuous, wildly intelligent, and handsome in a quirky, unconventional way. He is the captain of the male cheerleading squad and the class president. He is also an Eagle Scout, and he spends some of his free time volunteering to feed people at the shelter. When Tommy tries to bite him and make him a werewolf, he thinks Tommy is hitting on him. It's clear he doesn't feel that way about Tommy. He never says he is not gay, though his attitude toward the perceived come-on seems to be that Tommy is confused. ''This character is played by Jason Leibman. * *;Chris Cutler :Played by Paul Hopkins, who also played Stormfront. * *;Debbie : * *;Izzy Tayor :Izzy Taylor is a student in Fangs for the memorys Izzy goes to Mertons house :Izzy's dad is Catholc and his mom is an Israeil Jewish * *;Vlad :Exchange student from Estonia. He sits next to Stacey at the lunch table at least once and he asks Becky to dance. When she rejects him, he dances with Stacey. Teachers * *;Mrs. Andrews : * *;Mrs. Reese :The Young Biology teacher. She goes on maternity leave to the hospdile out pregnant and Stuart Dunleavy becomes the substitute. * *;Mrs. Seaver : * *;Mr. Shashefsky : See Also Mr. McGovern, Monster, Mr. Dunleavy, and Role Call Teacher. Tommy Cyborg Woody Category:Stacey Category:Lori Category:Becky Category:Santa Claus Category:Santa Category:Christmas/Characters Category:Big Wolf/Characters Category:Characters